goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce, Jane and Their Friends Escape from Mental People's Home/Grounded
Transcript Part 1: Joyce, Jane and their friends escape from Mental People's Home *(January 11th, 2018) *Joyce: Man! This sucks! After all those bad things we did, we all have to stay here forever! *Jane: I agree with Joyce. *Scootatoo: We tried escaping when Tina and Diesel left, but they locked us up in this room until we're ready to work on one of the Mental People's Home's brutal labor camps! *Evil Lindsay: I want to go home and play with teddy, because that's what I care about. I got sent here for punching and assaulting Murray and landing him in a Japanese hospital for 5 days for medical treatment after he broke and destroyed my Barney doll. *Nelson: I got sent here because I ruined Bart Simpson's birthday party by throwing a cake at him. *Hunter: I got sent here for giving Shimajirō Shimano poisoned brownies the way Pablo and Tyrone gave Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz poisoned brownies back in 2015! *Wolvlin: Me and Berry the Bad got sent here for making grounded videos out of YankieDude5000! *Lily: Me and Zachary got sent here for kidnapping Sarah West! *Evil Bear: I got sent here for stealing Azura's nail makeover tools! *Pablo: We got sent here for making foot fetish pictures of Kento Koshiba! *Scootatoo: I got sent here for calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King! *Angelica: Me, Jimmy Five and Smudge got sent here for beating up Sarah West's favorite cartoon characters! *Joyce: And we got sent here for getting in dead meat! *Berry the Bad: We have no hope of escaping. There's no good food, no video games and no movies or shows that we like for all of us. We need to work out a way to escape. But how? *Joyce: I know gang! We don't we kill Tina and Diesel and explode the home? *Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica have their mischievous looks on their faces *Scootatoo: Oh yes! That's a great idea! *Joyce: Wolvlin, can you climb through the window and steal Tina and Diesel's keys to unlock the bedroom? *Wolvlin: Sure thing Joyce. *runs out of the window *to: Tina and Diesel sitting on the couch *doorbell rings *Tina: I'll go and check to see who it is. *walks away *Tina: (offscreen) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! *becomes shocked *Diesel: Honey? What's wrong? *runs away from the couch *Diesel: (offscreen) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! *Wolvlin planted bombs around the house *pushes Tina and Diesel to the chairs and tie them up to the chair. Wolvlin grabs Tina's bedroom keys. Tina and Diesel are shocked *Wolvlin: (in Captain Underpants's voice): Tra La Laaa! (changes to Kendra voice) Now both of you are trapped! And Tina, I've got your keys so that me and my friends can escape from the bedroom and Mental People's home. And you both should be ashamed of yourselves for what you both did. I've planted bombs under your home. I will explode it. Any last words? *and Diesel don't speak *Wolvlin: OK, no last words then. *walks away *to: Wolvlin unlocking the bedroom door. Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica walk out *Wolvlin: OK gang. Let's get out of here before we get exploded. *Angelica: Good idea, Wolvlin. *Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica run away as the bomb explodes and burns the home *there is the news *Renge Midorihara: Breaking news: All 16 troublemakers have escaped from Mental People's home in Madison, Wisconsin. Also, the bomb exploded the home and killed Tina and Diesel. The troublemakers are Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay Robinson, Nelson Muntz, Wolvlin Nicholas Williamson, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily Stewart, Zachary Stewart, Evil Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica Pickles. Now let's go to some people who want a serious and painful word with them. *Shimajirō Shimano: Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica! We are extremely mega pissed off at all of you for escaping from Mental People's home. All of you will watch all four of my shows and all five of my theatrical movies and go to my concerts and live events and I strongly mean it! As for you two Evil Lindsay and Evil Bear, you will no longer watch my shows and my theatrical movies and go to my concerts and live events anymore. Why? Because my franchise is made for babies! *Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my boyfriend and future husband! *Ramurin Makiba: Joyce and Jane, what the hell is wrong with you two?! We can't believe you two idiots escaped from Mental People's Home and killed Tina and Diesel!! *Takeshi Ishida: If the two of you and the 14 troublemakers are all watching this, Joyce and Jane, all of you should be grounded by your parents and being forced fo watch The Lion King with us! *Kikko Hayashida: Joyce and Jane were supposed to stay in Mental People's Home for getting in dead meat on Behavior VHS, DVD and Blu-ray Day! But no, they didn't listen to us! *Akio Toriyama: Troublemakers, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents and all of you will watch The Lion King Broadway with us and we strongly mean it! *Sakurako Koinuma: Joyce and Jane, we are extremely pissed off about you two escaping from the Mental People's Home with your friends. *Senichi Tanaka: If you both ever call my girlfriend Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby during The Lion King the way you two called Kikko Hayashida crybaby during The Lion King, I will get Microsoft Sam to kill you two with his AK-47 gun! *Marurin Sasaki: Joyce and Jane, we are so furious about you two escaping from Mental People's Home with your friends! Now you two made me cry very harder!! *Sasaki began crying due to Joyce and Jane escaping from Mental People's Home. *Rei Kobayashi: I agree with Marurin Sasaki! Don't even think about beating me up because if you two do, I will get my Flareon to burn you two up! If you two and your friends are watching this! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Joyce and Jane, what the bloody hell is wrong with you two imbeciles?! We cannot believe you two and your friends escaped from Mental People's Home! You all know that getting sent to Mental People's home was supposed to teach you and your friends a strong strict lesson. *Mitsuo Kawashima: I agree with my girlfriend! *Kento Koshiba: Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica! What the hell is wrong with all of you retarded idiots?! We can't believe you all escaped from Mental People's Home and killed Tina and Diesel! As you two Pablo and Tyrone, I am still pissed off at you two for making foot fetish pictures out of me! If you two make any more foot fetish pictures out of me again, Asako Kageyama and I will beat you two up!! *Asako Kageyama: I agree with my future husband! Troublemakers, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents! *Kirinta Kusano: Joyce and Jane and their friends are supposed to be in Mental People's Home but no, they escaped from the Mental People's Home! *Satomi Hiroyuki: Not only that, but they also blew up the home and killed Tina and Diesel. Shame on them! Shame on all of them! *Monta Kimura: What the hell is wrong with all 16 of you?! You are the worst troublemakers in the world! You will all watch The Lion King with us and we strongly mean it! *Yasuko Minamoto: Troublemakers, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents! *YankieDude5000: We thought the troublemakers were gonna be stuck at Mental People's home forever. But no, they escaped from Mental People's home. *Sarah West: Not only that, but they also exploded the home and killed Tina and Diesel. Shame on all of them. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: What is wrong with all 16 of you? Getting sent to Mental People's home was supposed to make you stop being bad kids, but you guys didn't care. *Destiny Nazario: All of you will be forced to watch An American Tail on VHS and DVD. And for those who destroy will be turned into mice. Troublemakers, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents! *Iris: Oh no! Angelica has escaped! This is not good at all! *Giffany: I hope you don't call me a crybaby and beat me up during Tina and Diesel's funeral. If you do, I will beat you up with my dagger. *Dark Magician Girl: That's right. If you tickle torture me with acrylic paint, the King of the Monsters will beat you up. *Azura: Troublemakers, you will all sleep in a big luxurious doghouse. There will be thousands of dogs licking your faces and peeing on you. Troublemakers, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents. *Renge Midorihara: That's all the time we have left on GoAnimate World News. And now, back to the program. *Hunter's house *Hunter's Dad: Hunter! *Hunter's Mom: *Pablo's house *Pablo's Dad: Pablo! *Pablo's Mom: *Tyrone's house *Tyrone's Dad: Tyrone! *Tyrone's Mom: *Nelson's house *Homer Simpson: Nelson! *Bart Simpson: *Murray's house *Good Lindsay: Evil me! *Berry the Bad's house *Berry the Bad's Dad: Berry the Bad! *Berry the Bad's Mom: *Scootatoo's house *Scootatoo's Dad: Scootatoo! *Wolvlin's house *Wolvlin's Dad: Wolvlin! *Wolvlin's Mom: *Lily's house *Lily's Dad: Zachary and Lily! *Lily's Mom: *the big blue house *Bear: Evil me! *Jimmy Five and Smudge's house * * *Angelica's house *Drew: Angelica! *Charlotte: *Joyce and Jane's house *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! *Joyce and Jane's Mom: Now we are calling the visitors to come over here! Part 2 Finale: The Visitors Punish Joyce and Jane/Concussion Time for Joyce and Jane *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! You have a lot of visitors who want to see you two! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. *Daniel Tiger: I’m Daniel Tiger. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000 *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *Ericina: I'm Ericina. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *TheJojuan4444: I’m TheJojuan4444 *Alex Kimble: I’m Alex Kimble. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. *Mimirin Midorihara: I am Mimirin Midorihara. *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba! Don't even think about spraying me with crybaby gas because my husband Takeshi Ishida will give you both a concussion time! *Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife! *Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida. I'm extremely angry at you two for escaping from Mental People's Home! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. Don't even think about calling Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during The Lion King again because if you two do, Microsoft Sam will kill you both with his AK-47 gun! *Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma. *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! When are you two going to stop watching Disney Princess movies? *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you two spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses, I will hurt your ears so painfully with my very loud crying!! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! If you both call Marurin Sasaki any bad names, I will beat you both up with a stainless steel baseball bat and Microsoft Sam will kill you both with his AK-47 gun! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! Don't even think about calling me a crybaby during The Lion King because if you two do, Mitsuo Kawashima will beat you two up with a chainsaw! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. I agree with my girlfriend! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You two better not spray me with crybaby gas because if you two do, I will kill you both with my massive and gigantic tsunami of tears! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you both keep this up, Kento Koshiba will bark and growl at you both and severely bite you two like an angry dog! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. Don't even think about stealing my Mitsubishi Eclipse because of you two do, Satomi Hiroyuki and I will charge you both with mutiny! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you both mess with me, Kirinta Kusano will get Microsoft Mike to kill you both with his tantrums! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. Don't even think about hiring Pablo and Tyrone to make foot fetish pictures out of me because if you two do, I will get my parents to beat you two up! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter because I will kill you two with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you two with my tantrums! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you both will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you two mess with me or beat up Marurin Sasaki again, I will beat you two up! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you two steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you both fire me, I will kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you both dare call me fatso, I will throw you two across the room! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You two should be! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You two will become Nintendo and Tamagotchi fans and that is final! *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girls I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Joyce and Jane! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me eat too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you hurt my girlfriend Laura Koala, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. *Elsa: I’m Elsa. *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you and I will throw you in jail in Zootopia until you starve to death! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your My Little Pony stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you crash Monta Kimura's very expensive computer by giving it a blue screen of death, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. *Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Marurin Sasaki arrested or make a dead meat video out of Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida, I will attack you with my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you will be forced to watch my film. If not, I will let Geon from King Of The Monsters to suffocate or bite you so badly that you will bleed severely! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?! *Guido: I'm Guido. You will also watch The Land Before Time both films and TV series! If not, Chomper and Ruby are going to barge at you! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for escaping for Mental People's Home! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. Everytime you keep buying more My Little Pony DVDs, Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki and I will cry even harder. *Fear: I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Lucifer, Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Belle: I'm Belle. *Snow White: I'm Snow White. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for getting Disney Princess and My Little Pony stuffs! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You girls are nothing but complete savages for escaping from mental people's home! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girls! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You girls will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie instead of My Little Pony. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. *My Melody: I’m My Melody. *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron! *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I agree with Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Queen Lanolin: I’m Queen Lanolin. *Iris: I'm Iris. *Giffany: I'm Giffany. *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. *Azura: I'm Azura. *Annet Myer: I'm Annet Myer. *Maria Posada: I'm Maria Posada. *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Barbie stuff will be burned once and for all! *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi. *Daniel: I'm Daniel. *Amanda: I'm Amanda. *Louis: I'm Louis *Maggie: I'm Maggie. *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you two ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you two over with my royal mail van and you both will be flatten into pancakes! *Kimee: I'm Kimee. *Shaun: I'm Shaun. *Curtis: I'm Curtis. *Karla: I'm Karla. *Jenn: And I'm Jenn and we're Hi-5. *SpongeBob Squarepants: I’m SpongeBob Squarepants. *Patrick Star: I’m Patrick Star. *Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. *Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. *Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. *Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow and we're the Babylon Rogues. We're going to beat you up with daggers! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. *Foo: I'm Foo. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. *Custard: I'm Custard. *B.B Jammies: Me B.B Jammies. *Jazzi: We're the Save-Ums. *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. *Joyce: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, YOU ALL?! *Jane: WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU PIECE OF CRAP! *YankieDude5000: Joyce and Jane, you need to shut up and watch your language or else Azura will wash your mouths with soap. *Sarah West: That's right, Joyce and Jane. Now hear this. You girls be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! *Nyakkii Momoyama: The only things you girls will eat are fruits and vegetables. *Joyce: No! *Jane! We hate fruits and vegetables! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Sorry Joyce and Jane. You girls are going to eat fruits and vegetables that is final! *Kikko Hayashida: You girls will watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bubble Guppies, Gullah Gullah Island, Shimajirō, Team Umizoomi, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Caillou, Bob the Builder, Mike the Knight, Arthur, Reading Rainbow, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Rolie Polie Olie, The Pajanimals, Baby Einstein, Blue's Clues, Minnie's Bow-Toons, Yo Gabba Gabba, Max and Ruby, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wimzie's House, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, Eureeka's Castle, Fred Penner's Place, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Pinwheel, The Elephant Show, The Littl' Bits, Noozles, The Little Prince, Ovide and the Gang, Sylvanian Families, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, The Wiggles, Fireman Sam, Pocoyo, Dragon Tales, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Kipper, VeggieTales, A Little Curious, The Big Garage, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Balamory, Bosco, The Morbegs, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Salty's Lighthouse, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Sesame Street, Peppa Pig, The Koala Brothers, Postman Pat, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pingu, Make Way for Noddy, Chuggington, Tractor Tom, LazyTown, Henry Hugglemonster, Little Robots, Peep and the Big Wide World, Humf, Big Bag, Baby Looney Tunes, Rubbadubbers, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Chloe's Closet, The Mr. Men Show, Boohbah, Brum, Sooty, Muffin the Mule, Raggs Kids Club Band, The Fairies, Little Bill, Roary the Racing Car, Oswald, Miffy and Friends, Maisy, Little Bear, The Fresh Beat Band, and other baby shows! *Jazzi: That also includes The Save-Ums where me, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and B.B. Jammies star in. *Akio Toriyama: You girls will listen to music such as The Lion King soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack! *Joyce and Jane's Dad: I agree with everyone. Now start watching these baby shows or you girls will be grounded for quintuple infinity. *Joyce: Back off you all! *Jane: I wish you were all dead! *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Oh my God! Joyce and Jane! How dare you tell us to back off and wish we were dead. That's it! Now someone is going to beat you girls up! Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She can turn into a green dragon, she is a manakete, and she is from Fire Emblem Awakening. *Joyce: We don't want to be beaten up by Nowi *Jane: I agree with Joyce. *Joyce and Jane's Dad: That's right. Nowi is going to beat you girls up. Nowi, beat them up! *appears as Scary sound effect plays loudly *Nowi: This is what you girls will get for escaping from mental people's home with your friends. Now I'm going to smash your skulls! Prepare for some bleeding! *(Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Nowi beating Joyce and Jane up) *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Nelson's grounded days Category:Wolvlin's grounded days Category:Berry the Bad's grounded days Category:Scootatoo gets grounded series Category:Evil Bear's grounded days Category:Pablo and Tyrone's grounded days Category:Jimmy Five and Smudge gets Grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:The Save-Ums Show